FINAL ALTERNATIVO CANDY CANDY VARIOS CAPITULOS
by KADYJA
Summary: aqui estan varios capitulos con las sugerencias de ustedes


**Primero quisiera dar gracias a todos los que han seguido mi historia alternativa. Gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo! TODOS sus comentarios y datos correctos me han ayudado a corregir esta historia asi que espero que ahora este mejor!**

**Kadyja**

**Parte I**

Candy había ido a la mansión de Lakewood acompañada por George donde para su sorpresa descubrió que el viejo tío abuelo William era en realidad su amigo Albert. Albert y Candy tuvieron una larga plática donde Albert le explicó todo a Candy mientras ellos caminaban y luego cabalgaban por la propiedad de la familia Andry. Candy entendió para su asombro que Albert siempre había estado a su lado cuidándola y protegiéndola en todo momento y que la razón por la que la había adoptado era porque Stear, Archie y Anthony le habían escrito pero sobre todo porque Candy tenía los mismos ojos verdes dulces y nobles que la amada hermana de Albert y madre de Anthony.

Cuando llegaron al portal de agua y estaban sobre el puente Candy recordó la verdadera razón de su angustia por conocer y hablar con el famoso tío abuelo William.

Candy: "Oh Albert casi lo olvidaba con todo esto que ha sucedido. Vine porque quieren obligarme a casarme con Neil"

Albert: "Cómo dices?"

Candy: "Si la tía Abuela Elrroy y la señora Ligan me dijeron que era una orden directa tuya. Es eso cierto?"

Albert: "No por supuesto que no! Jamás te obligaría a hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad"

Cuando Albert dijo esto a Candy, su corazón se llenó de indignación contra la tía abuela y la familia Ligan por poner palabras en su boca pero sobre todo por tratar de obligar a Candy a hacer cosas que ella no quería. Albert sentía que Candy era un espíritu libre como los pájaros que él tanto amaba y volaban libres en el cielo y no podían ser atrapados en una jaula porque morirían de tristeza. Mientras todo esto pasó por la mente de Albert el bajo su mirada y solamente dijo:

Albert: "Candy vuelve al Hogar de Pony, pon tus pensamientos en orden y deja que yo me encargue de todo"

Candy lo miro fijamente a sus ojos, y por primera vez noto los mismos ojos azules nobles llenos de ternura que tenía su amado Anthony y muchos recuerdos regresaron a su corazón y a su memoria.

Candy regresó a la mansión y George la llevo a su apartamento en Chicago donde luego ella empacó para regresar unos días al hogar de Pony. Al entrar en el apartamento en Chicago, Candy no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia por la ausencia de Albert. Sin embargo ya todo había cambiado porque ahora Candy sabía que Albert era un millonario el famoso Señor William que pronto iba a ser presentado ante la sociedad de Chicago y ser responsable de todos los negocios de la familia Andry. Albert nunca volvería a ser ese amigo incondicional que la necesitaba y era un espíritu libre amigo de los animales y que trabajaba duro para ganarse la vida como ella. De pronto todo su mundo había cambiado. Candy también pensó, que ella era la hija adoptiva de su gran amigo Albert, ya no era su amiga sino su hija y eso la llenaba de mucha confusión. Por un lado sabía que ya no le preocupaba seguir siendo parte de la familia Andry sabiendo que Albert era su padre adoptivo pero por otro lado el apellido Andry la había perseguido por años sin dejarla ser ella misma, estaba tan confundida que sabía que Albert tenía razón en que necesitaba regresar al Hogar de Pony para poner todo en orden.

Albert se quedo un rato en el portal de agua de Lakewood y regreso cabalgando a la mansión donde mando inmediatamente un telegrama a la tía abuela Elrroy diciendo que esa misma semana quería una gran recepción para presentarse a la familia y amigos más allegados. Había llegado el momento de dejar de esconderse y tomar la autoridad que le correspondía por derecho. Esta no sería la presentación formal ante la sociedad de Chicago pero si una recepción más intima con las familias y amigos.

Al recibir el telegrama la tía abuela Elrroy estuvo muy complacida ya que le encantaban esos eventos elegantes llenos de protocolo donde se presentaría oficialmente a la cabeza de la familia Andry. Por otro lado la tía abuela estaba bastante preocupada y consternada porque Candy había desaparecido justo antes de la fiesta de compromiso con Neil y nadie sabía de su paradero. Candy parecía no dejar de darle dolores de cabeza y problemas a la tía abuela. En medio de los preparativos para la fiesta de presentación de William, la señora Ligan, Eliza y Neil no dejaban a la tía abuela tener un momento de paz.

Señora Ligan: "tía Elroy ya saben algo del paradero de Candy?"

Tía A: "No tenemos a varios sirvientes buscándola por todo Chicago pero parece haber desaparecido"

Eliza: "Pero eso no es posible! Candy es una Andry y si se casa con otra persona que no sea Neil le hará mucho daño al honor de la familia, sin mencionar que una parte de la fortuna será de un don nadie"

Neil: "Eso jamás sucederá porque Candy no se casará con nadie que no sea yo! Si no se casa conmigo no se casará con nadie es algo que yo no lo permitiré"

Eliza: "Neil trata de calmarte, verás como pronto aparecerá esa revoltosa mugrienta"

Neil: "Eliza no te permito que hables así de mi futura esposa"

Eliza: "Lo siento Neil pero no podemos borrar el hecho que Candy es una húerfana del hogar de Pony".

Tía Elroy: " Basta ya! No puedo ocuparme de todo a la vez. Eliza tu eres responsable de encontrar a Candy y yo me ocuparé de la presentación de William que es mucho más importante que Candy y los caprichos de Neil. Incluso no sé que decidirá William con respecto a Candy una vez que sepa esto que ha sucedido"

Eliza y la señora Ligan se volvieron a ver y luego se retiraron de la habitación. Estando en otra habitación a solas conversaron

Eliza: "Madre si el tío abuelo William decide quitar la adopción de Candy no podemos permitir que Neil se case con esa mugrienta"

Señora Ligan: "Si tienes razón, pero no podemos actuar hasta saber con certeza la decisión del tío abuelo. Supongo que tendremos que esperar a la fiesta de presentación del tío abuelo y saber qué piensa hacer con Candy"

Eliza: "Y cuándo será la fiesta de presentación del tío abuelo William?"

Señora Ligan: "Dentro de tres días"

Candy empacó y tomo el tren de regreso al Hogar de Pony pero antes de ir al Hogar de Pony el Dr. Martin le pidió que fuera a dejar un encargo a un médico amigo suyo en Florida. Candy pensó que sería una buena idea porque así podría visitar de nuevo a sus amigos en Florida y ver de nuevo aquel mar tan bello y a Patty y su familia.

Los días pasaron y la tía abuela Elroy estaba muy ocupada con los detalles de la fiesta de presentación de William Andry. Las invitaciones ya habían sido enviadas y todos los invitados habían sido seleccionados cuidadosamente. William había sido muy explicito con la tía abuela Elroy que esta no sería su presentación oficial ante la sociedad sino solo ante familiares y amigos íntimos.

La noche de la fiesta de presentación llegó. Archie y Annie vestían espectaculares y tenían muchas ganas de conocer finalmente al tío abuelo William. Archie tenía toda una estrategia planeada para hablarle y pedirle que no le quitara la adopción a Candy.

Eliza, Neil y los señores Ligan estaban también con su mejor presentación y con una gran expectativa imaginando a un hombre mayor, canoso, gruñon o de poca paciencia parecido a la tía abuela Elroy. El salón estaba lleno de invitados y de sirvientes que servían copas llenas de champane y bocadillos deliciosos. Todo estaba impecable planificado hasta el último y pequeño detalle por la tía Elroy. De pronto la tía abuela Elroy pidió servir la mesa y todos los invitados se dirigieron a la mesa para la cena. Al estar todos ante la mesa la tía abuela Elroy dijo

Tía A: "Amables invitados, ha llegado el momento en que presente a William Andry. Durante muchos años muchos de ustedes han estado pendientes de conocerlo, y han también expresado su preocupación por su bienestar y salud. William Andry para sorpresa de ustedes no es una persona que tenga problemas de salud sino por el contrario es una persona que esperamos tome las riendas de todos los negocios de la familia Andry de ahora en adelante. Sin más preámbulo les presento a William Albert Andry"

En ese momento, todos volvieron a ver a las escaleras de la bella mansión y vieron la figura de un joven delgado alto bajando las escaleras. A medida que aquel joven bajaba la escalera, la gente murmuraba que no era una persona anciana sino más bien un joven muy apuesto. Que vestía la vestimenta formal escocesa de la familia Andry y su escudo de familia. Finalmente al llegar al final de la escalera se vio claramente la figura de Albert. Archie y Annie estaban congelados de la impresión pero no se comparaba con la cara que tenían todos los miembros de la familia Ligan. Elisa y Neil quienes habían llamado a Albert un vagabundo y lo habían tratado con el mayor de los desprecios ahora se daban cuenta del grave error que habían cometido y que aquel hombre que un día llamaron vagabundo era el hombre más rico de todos los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.

La tía abuela Elroy dijo: "Al morir el padre de William la cabeza de la familia Andry fue William pero era muy joven para asumir su responsabilidad tenía solamente 10 años. Por esta razón se decidió asignarle un tutor y darle el tiempo para que tuviera la edad y madurez para asumir todos los negocios de la familia Andry. Hoy William ya está preparado para tomar control de todos los negocios de la familia Andry y dirigir esta familia como siempre ha sido dirigida. Para mí es un gran placer presentarles al único descendiente directo de los Andry ante ustedes el señor William Albert Andry"

Albert miro fijamente a todos los invitados que estaban asombrados alrededor de la mesa. Asombrados porque durante tantos años habían pensado que William Andry era un hombre viejo y enfermo a punto de morir y de pronto se daban cuenta que era un joven lleno de vida y con mucha energía y determinación de asumir los negocios de la familia. Sin embargo miro más fijamente a los miembros de la Familia Ligan sobre todo a la señora Ligan, Eliza y Neil, y luego hizo una mirada picara a Archie y Annie que no salían de su asombro.

Albert: "Es un gusto para mi presentarme ante ustedes esta noche como la cabeza de la familia Andry. Agradezco a mi tía Elroy haberme cuidado durante tantos años y haberme preparado para asumir los negocios y la dirección de la familia. Pronto me presentaré formalmente ante la sociedad y asumiré la dirección y manejo de todas las empresas de mi familia. Gracias de nuevo por acompañarnos esta noche y les deseo que tengan una excelente velada"

Los sirvientes empezaron a servir la cena y los invitados empezaron a hablar y comentar entre si dicha sorpresa. Archie y Annie se acercaron donde estaba Albert rodeado de personas que deseaban hablar con el joven empresario y presentarle sus respetos. Finalmente Archie logro llegar donde estaba Albert y le dijo en voz baja:

Archie: "necesito hablar contigo"

Albert: "Lo sé pero este no es el lugar mañana hablaremos tranquilos, ven a verme aquí a medio día para almorzar"

Annie observaba de lejos, y luego Archie le comentó que al día siguiente almorzarían en privado con Albert. Mientras tanto la familia Ligan evitaba acercarse a Albert porque no sabía qué cara poner y como iban a dirigirse al empresario joven y poderoso después de todos los desprecios y desplantes que le habían hecho. Albert miro a la señora Ligan fijamente y empezó a caminar hacia ella. El corazón de la señora Ligan y Eliza empezaron a palpitar y sus ojos se abrieron a manera de sorpresa. Finalmente Albert llegó donde estaba la señora Ligan y dijo:

Albert: "Buenas noches señora Ligan"

Señora Ligan: "Buenas noches señor William"

Albert: "Buenas noches señorita Eliza y señorito Neil, no creo que haya necesidad de presentarnos ya que nos conocemos verdad?"

Eliza abrió sus ojos con asombro y miedo y Neil hizo exactamente lo mismo. Ambos lo miraron y dijeron

Eliza: "Buenas noches señor William, nosotros no sabíamos que usted era…"

Albert no dejo que Eliza terminara la frase y dijo:

Albert: "Señorita Eliza no creo que sea necesario que usted diga nada en este momento a menos que quiera inventar como es su costumbre que yo he dado órdenes de matrimonio las cuales no he dado. De lo contrario le voy a agradecer que no ponga palabras en mi boca y se abstenga en el futuro de decir que yo dije o deje de decir cosas"

La señora Ligan se lleno de indignación por la forma tan directa en que Albert le habló a su hija Eliza y dijo

Señora Ligan: "Disculpe, Señor William pero no creo que esa sea forma de hablarle a una dama"

Albert: "Perdone usted señora Ligan que sea tan directo con su hija pero no voy a permitir que nadie de ordenes en mis empresas ni en mi familia que no sea yo. Estoy seguro que usted está muy interesada en que su esposo no pierda su empleo en nuestras empresas como amenazo al subdirector del hospital de perder su empleo. El señor Ligan es una persona distinta y amable con quien me gustaría tener una larga relación de negocios pero para que eso suceda necesito que su familia se empiece a comportar como es digno de personas de su posición".

Luego Albert se volteo y miro fijamente a Neil y dijo:

Albert: "Neil entiendo que estas interesado en casarte con mi hija adoptiva Candy verdad?"

Neil hizo una sonrisa alegre pensando que Albert estaba aprobando esa decisión. Neil sintió una inmensa alegría en su corazón y con mucho entusiasmo dijo:

Neil: "Si estoy enamorado de ella, y ella es muy afortunada de que yo me quiera casar con ella a pesar de ser una húerfana del Hogar de Pony. Hay otras chicas que mueren por que yo les haga una oferta de matrimonio pero estoy decidido a casarme con Candy"

Albert: "Si yo fuera tu Neil pensaría y escogería muy bien tus palabras. Candy no está sola. Es mi hija adoptiva y heredera de la familia Andry, creo que cualquier joven de la sociedad de Chicago sería muy afortunado de casarse con Candy. Sin embargo ella será quien elija con quien quiere casarse, y por lo que yo tengo entendido no ha manifestado que tu seas el elegido. Por el contrario según me informan ustedes la trataron muy mal y ella no quiere saber nada de ustedes"

Señora Ligan: "Señor William seguro usted no va a querer que Candy se case con un don nadie y que la familia Andry sea expuesta ante la sociedad de Chicago. Por eso todos estamos de acuerdo en que un matrimonio con Neil es lo más conveniente en esta situación"

Albert: "Señora Ligan, es evidente que usted no me conoce bien pero estoy seguro que pronto me va a conocer. Realmente lo que la sociedad diga es algo que le preocupa a mi tia Elroy y no a mí. En este sentido ese matrimonio esta cancelado hasta que Candy exprese que ella desea casarse con Neil si es que eso llega a pasar algún día"

Al decir eso Albert, Neil sintió que todo el salón le daba vueltas y que el aire le faltaba. Su plan de casarse con Candy parecía ahora un imposible. No podría obligarla o engañarla diciendo que eran órdenes de William, la única esperanza que tenía era conquistar el corazón de Candy pero no tenía la menor idea como hacerlo y de pronto sentía que su mundo terminaba ante sus ojos.

**PARTE II**

Al finalizar la cena Albert se retiro a su habitación. En su cabeza daba vueltas muchos pensamientos. De pronto alguien toco la puerta de su habitación

Albert: "Adelante"

La puerta se abrió lentamente era la tía Elroy

Tía Elroy: "Albert te encuentras bien?"

Albert: "Si tía solo necesito estar solo con mis pensamientos"

Tía Elroy: "Creo que hoy todo salió perfecto y que pronto asumirás toda la dirección de los negocios de la familia Andry"

Albert: "Si tía sé muy bien cual es mi responsabilidad con la familia Andry pero también quiero que respetes mis decisiones, no tengamos enfrentamientos"

Tía Elroy: "Albert! A que te refieres con eso porque iba a existir discordia entre nosotros?"

Albert: "No habrá discordia siempre y cuando respetes mis decisiones como cabeza de la familia."

Tía Elroy "Sabes que lo haré, solo espero que siempre pienses en el honor de la familia Andry. Albert tal vez este no es el momento para hablar de eso pero después tendremos que hablar de tu capricho por la adopción de Candy"

Albert: "Tía Elroy eso no es un capricho. Ese es un tema que no pienso discutir ni contigo ni con nadie. Es un tema que no se va a discutir."

Tía Elroy: "Pero Albert esa chica no ha sido más que una…"

Albert: "Una nada tía, ese tema no se discute y es mi última palabra"

La tía Elroy entendió que no era el momento para hablar con Albert del tema y cerró la puerta de la habitación dejando a Albert solo en aquel inmenso y elegante cuarto solo con sus pensamientos. Era extraño Albert estaba en una hermosa mansión en un hermoso cuarto lleno de lujos y comodidades y no podía dejar de pensar en las noches que había compartido con Candy en aquel pequeño apartamento de Chicago donde los dos habían sido tan felices. Finalmente se quedó dormido.

Después de una noche llena de sorpresas para todos llego la mañana y Archie estaba ansioso por ir a almorzar con Albert. Archie se sentía tan cómodo de saber que el famoso señor William era Albert su amigo con quien podía hablar abiertamente. Sin embargo Archie tenía tantas preguntas para Albert tenía tantos sentimientos.

George llegó a la habitación de Archie y le comunicó que el señor William lo esperaba en la terraza para almorzar. Archie se dirigió hacia la terraza y William Albert estaba sentado mirando hacia el rosal de Anthony con un poco de nostalgia. De pronto Archie interrumpió los pensamientos de Albert

Archie: "Albert?"

Albert: "Archie hola siéntate por favor! Ya van a servir el almuerzo"

Archie se sentó con la cara que tenía una mezcla de nostalgia y confusión. Entonces Archie dijo

Archie: "Albert. No entiendo todo este tiempo tu eras el tío abuelo William. No te conocíamos pero siempre estuviste cuidándonos a todos. Sin embargo mantuviste tu secreto aun de nosotros tus amigos tus familiares que te queremos y te apoyamos en todo momento! Cómo pudiste engañarnos y sobre todo como pudiste dejarme solo cuando mi único hermano mi hermano mayor murió? Albert en ese momento hubiera deseado tenerte a mi lado y llorar en tu hombro y me dejaste totalmente solo con mi dolor, al igual que cuando Anthony murió dejaste a Candy sola totalmente sola con su dolor. No te entiendo"

Albert: "Archie no espero que entiendas mi conducta. Sabes no es fácil ser la cabeza de una familia y menos cuando es una familia tan importante como la familia Andry. Ser el único descendiente directo de la familia Andry es una gran responsabilidad y no siempre puedes hacer lo que quieres. Hay muchas reglas que debes seguir en ocasiones debes sacrificar cosas que amas para poder hacer otras cosas. La tía Elroy también tiene autoridad y no podía tomar decisiones públicamente a nombre de la familia Andry hasta no ser presentado oficialmente en sociedad. Todo tiene un protocolo que seguir. Entiendes Archie?"

Archie: "Entiendo pero no entiendo a la vez porque nos dejaste solos en los momentos más dolorosos?"

Albert: "Archie, Anthony era mi sobrino hijo de mi única hermana, no tienes idea lo que mi corazón sintió cuando vi su vida terminar a tan corta edad. Mi corazón no solo estaba triste por la pérdida de Anthony sino por el sufrimiento de Candy. Stear también era mi sangre, un primo sangre de mi familia que dio su vida luchando una guerra sin sentido porque en las guerras nadie gana sino que todos pierden. Cuando Stear murió yo fui al funeral.

Archie: "ehh? Estuviste ahí no te vi!"

Albert: "Si Archie estuve ahí de lejos con George miraba de lejos a todos en el cementerio y llore la muerte de Stear solo. Al menos ustedes estaban juntos y se apoyaron unos en otros pero yo estaba solo con George y mi enorme responsabilidad. Mi poder y sin embargo mi restricción para correr hacia ustedes y llorar juntos."

Archie: "oh Albert lo siento creo que tu sufriste más que nosotros porque tienes razón nosotros al menos estábamos juntos para apoyarnos mientras tu tuviste que quedarte solo escondido por orden de la tía Elroy"

Albert: "Si pero dejemos eso en el pasado porque no creo que Stear ni Anthony desearían que estuviéramos tristes. Sabes cuándo Anthony murió Candy estaba desolada y recuerdo que fui a verla y le dije que no era la única persona que vivía con recuerdos tristes. Todos tenemos algún recuerdo triste. Todos hemos perdido a algún ser amado pero lo que hace la diferencia es como decidimos vivir nuestras vidas por esos seres que ya no están con nosotros, como decidimos honrarlos"

Archie: "Tienes razón Albert tienes toda la razón y eres muy sabio. No sabes la tranquilidad que me da que seas el tio abuelo William. Sabes Stear y yo siempre estuvimos preocupados por que el tio abuelo William quitara la adopción a Candy pero ahora que sabemos que tu eres William Andry ya no tendré que preocuparme por eso."

Albert: "Supongo que por ahora no Archie pero la vida da muchas vueltas y no estoy seguro lo que pase en el futuro"

Archie puso una cara de asombro y se levanto impresionado de la mesa y dijo

Archie: " Eh? Que dices?"

Albert: "Archie por favor no te preocupes por ahora por eso. Cuando llegue el momento te vas a enterar. Sin embargo te puedo prometer que jamás dejaré a Candy desprotegida y tampoco dejaré que la lastimen"

Archie: "Pero Albert si algún día le quitas la adopción ella quedaría…"

Albert: "Archie no es el momento de hablar de eso ni tampoco tienes porque preocuparte por eso por favor no me preguntes cosas que no puedo decir"

En ese momento Archie no sabía que pensar si preocuparse por Candy. Archie había amado a Candy desde el primer día que la había visto siendo tan solo una pequeña niña con unos hermosos ojos verdes pero la vida los había separado y Archie sabia que el corazón de Candy jamás le pertenecería a él. Sin embargo no podía dejar de preocuparse por su primer amor y a pesar que Archie ya había tomado la decisión de pedirle a Annie que se casara con él en su corazón Archie sabía que Candy siempre sería su primer amor no correspondido. Las palabras de Albert no dejaban su mente y Archie no podía dejar de preocuparse por Candy. Porque Archie no podía dejar de pensar en Candy, porque no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella?

Albert se quedo solo en la terraza mirando al rosal de Anthony y pensando en Candy. Albert sabía que ese día Candy saldría en tren para Florida a visitar al médico amigo de Martin y también para ver a Patty y Marta. Luego ella iría al Hogar de Pony y Albert tenía muchas cosas que preparar y muy poco tiempo para hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Albert se levanto apresuradamente y llamó a George

Albert: "George donde esta mi tía Elroy"

George: "Ella está en el salón principal señor William"

Albert: "Gracias George"

Alberto se dirigió al salón principal y encontró a la tía Elroy. La miro un minuto y luego nada más dijo:

Albert: "Tía quisiera pedirte un favor"

Tía Elroy: "Dime William"

William tenía cara de nostalgia y la tía Elroy no podía entender porque.

Albert: "Puedes encargarte de todos los arreglos para mi presentación en la sociedad esta misma semana."

Tía Elroy: "Esta semana? No es muy pronto?"

Albert: "No tía ya he vivido escondido del mundo durante muchos años y es momento de tomar control de lo que debo dirigir. Entonces puedo contar contigo para que te encargues de todos los detalles?"

Tía Elroy: "Por supuesto William"

Albert: "Gracias tía!"

Albert se retiro de la habitación y dejo que la tía Elroy se encargara de todos los detalles para la presentación oficial en la sociedad.

Al día siguiente la tía Elroy reservó el salón más grande y más elegante del mejor hotel del centro de Chicago. Se comunico con la imprenta y mando a hacer las invitaciones en papel especial invitando a las mejores familias de la sociedad de Chicago, California, Florida y Nueva York a la presentación de William Albert Andry. Las familias y empresarios estaban invitados. La seguridad era extrema coordinada con la policía de Chicago debido a lo delicado del evento y a las celebridades que asistirían a dicha actividad.

Todos tenían sus propias expectativas. Las familias de la alta sociedad preparaban a sus hijas con los mejores vestidos para conocer a William Albert Andry y tratar de que él se interesara en alguna de ellas. Por otro lado los hombres de negocios tenían mucho interés en ver como dirigiría el señor William sus empresas y como podían asegurar sus negocios con la familia Andry. En fin todos tenían sus expectativas excepto la familia Ligan.

El señor Ligan había tenido una conversación privada con Albert días atrás donde había quedado claro que él seguiría en su puesto. Albert le había dejado claro al señor Ligan que le estaba muy agradecido por todo pero que una cosa era él y otra su familia. El señor Ligan había entendido eso y estaba de acuerdo con Albert y entendía sus razones.

La señora Ligan ahora veía a Albert de forma distinta. Después de la noche de presentación en la mansión de Lakewood la señora Ligan se había dado cuenta lo apuesto que era Albert. Era tan parecido a Anthony pero más adulto, más maduro. Eliza por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en Albert tampoco. Cuando lo miro con su traje escocés y su insignia de la familia Andry todos sus recuerdos de Anthony regresaron a su memoria. Eran tan parecidos. Albert era tan apuesto. Pero el tiempo había pasado y Anthony era un recuerdo de un joven adolescente mientras que Albert era el presente era Anthony convertido en hombre, en empresario con un porte elegante y hermoso. Albert no salía de la cabeza de Eliza pero Eliza jamás estaría en la cabeza de Albert. Como de costumbre Eliza tenía una idea fija y no iba a dejar ir esa idea. Ahora Eliza quería casarse con Albert y ser la señora Andry y haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para poder alcanzar su meta con la ayuda de su madre. Teniendo esto en mente Eliza se esmeró en comprar el mejor vestido y no reparo en gastos para arreglarse para la noche de presentación de William Albert Andry, todo lo demás no tenía importancia para ella.

Los días pasaron y las familias y empresarios llegaron de las distintas ciudades de Estados Unidos para el evento. Albert habló con Archie y con Annie para que Candy no supiera nada de la presentación. Les explicó que tenía una sorpresa para Candy pero que era importante que no supiera nada de esta presentación oficial en sociedad. Por otra parte Albert no quería que la tía Elroy y sus desagradables familiares hicieran que Candy se sintiera mal. Archie y Annie entendieron bien la posición de Albert y ocultaron a Candy este evento.

Archie y Annie llevaron a Candy a la estación del tren donde ella partió en su viaje a Florida por varios días. Por primera vez en su vida Candy sentía que su vida estaba en una extraña paz pero no sabía cuánto duraría esta paz y tranquilidad que sentía y que tanto deseaba.

Era una noche fría pero con el cielo despejado cuando Terry quien estaba al otro lado del país leyó en el periódico en la sección de sociales que William Albert Andry era en realidad su amigo de peleas de Londres Albert. Aquel hombre que le había salvado la vida y que trabajaba en el zoológico de su amado Londres para ganarse la vida era un millonario. Terry quedó sorprendido al pensar que su amigo al igual que él había llevado una doble vida durante tanto tiempo. Terry era igual, por un lado era el heredero al trono de la familia Real de Inglaterra y por otro lado estaba en Estados Unidos viviendo la vida de un actor famoso por sus propios méritos. Al leer la noticia pensó mucho en Albert y en todos los momentos que rieron juntos y todo lo que habían compartido pero en lo que más pensó fue en Candy, su primer y su único amor, tarzán pecosa que no podía sacar ni de su mente ni de su corazón. Su sonrisas, su cara, sus pecas todo estaban como una pintura en su mente una foto que no podía borrar por más que lo intentara. Pero para Terry ya era demasiado tarde porque había cumplido la promesa que había hecho a Candy y se había casado con Susana. Terry no amaba a Susana y ella lo sabía. Susana intentaba por todos los medios de hacer que Terry olvidara a Candy pero entre más lo intentaba, más Terry recordaba a Candy. La vida era irónica con Terry porque cumplió el deseo de Susana y de Candy al casarse con Susana pero ninguno de los tres era feliz. Terry arrugó el papel periódico y lo tiro con ira y tristeza al piso y el viento del invierno de Nueva York alejo aquel pedazo de papel de Terry dejándolo atrás con sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto en Chicago la noche estaba despejada y llena de estrellas. El hotel estaba totalmente iluminado y la seguridad se había reforzado. Los carruajes llegaban con elegantes damas que vestían vestidos maravillosos y parecían princesas. Otros llegaban en sus autos con chofer y poco a poco iban entrando al salón de recepción. Los meseros pasaban entre los invitados con bandejas llenas de bocadillos y copas de champane, los músicos tocaban vals y la gente bailaba en el salón principal.

La familia Ligan llegó al hotel. Eliza se bajo con un vestido espectacular, escoltada por su padre, su madre y su hermano Neil quien también lucía muy elegante. Por alguna razón Neil pensaba que vería a Candy esa noche pero no sabía que Candy ignoraba todo lo que estaba pasando y que estaba en un tren rumbo a Florida.

Era una de las recepciones más elegantes de la sociedad de Chicago. La tía abuela Elroy estaba muy feliz de que todo estuviera saliendo a la perfección. Todos los detalles habían sido planeados cuidadosamente por ella y William Albert Andry después de esa noche ya no sería más un misterio para el mundo. También se habían invitado a miembros importantes de la prensa que estaban cubriendo todos los detalles del evento.

Las mujeres aprovechaban para mirarse entre sí y ver quien tenía los mejores vestidos y modales. Los hombres aprovechaban este evento para poder hablar de negocios en un ambiente menos formal.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Albert estaba en una habitación del hotel acompañado por su fiel tutor, amigo y compañero George. Albert estaba esperando para entrar en la recepción, pero mientras esto sucedía estaba solo con sus pensamientos. Sentado en un sillón en una terraza viendo el cielo lleno de estrellas en Chicago, con ojos un poco tristes. Estaba vestido con su elegante atuendo escocés de la familia Andry y su escudo que guindaba de su vestido escocés. Aquella noche Albert se veía tan apuesto, su cabello rubio largo le daba un toque un poco rebelde pero elegante a la vez y sus grandes ojos azules como el mar brillaban de una forma especial. Su cara es perfilada muy fina y ya era todo un hombre preparado para asumir los negocios y la dirección de la familia Andry.

Nadie sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Albert en aquel momento pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por George que le dijo:

George: "Señor William llegó la hora"

Albert no dijo nada y simplemente se levanto del sillón y sin decir una palabra siguió a George al salón principal.

Mientras tanto en el salón principal la tía Abuela Elroy pidió la atención de todos los invitados, empresarios y la prensa.

Tía Elroy: "Apreciados amigos, invitados, miembros de la prensa, durante muchos años la identidad de William Albert Andry ha sido un misterio. Hace unos meses anunciamos que el señor Andry pronto se presentaría públicamente y que muchas dudas se aclararían. Bueno finalmente llegó el momento de presentarles a el Señor William Albert Andry. El señor Andry se mantuvo lejos de todos debido a su juventud no a su vejez como muchos de ustedes pensaron. William Albert Andry ha estado preparándose en todos los sentidos para asumir la dirección de esta familia y todos los negocios relacionados con nosotros. Como ustedes saben nosotros somos de origen Escocés pero vinimos a América hace algunos años y aquí nuestros negocios han crecido en todos los Estados Unidos siendo hoy la familia de mayor influencia en Estados Unidos. Sin embargo la familia lamentablemente ha sufrido la trágica muerte de algunos miembros jóvenes de la familia. William Albert Andry es el único descendiente directo de la familia, y por eso a partir de hoy asumirá toda la dirección y decisiones de nuestra familia en Estados Unidos y Europa. Para mi es un placer presentarles a mi único sobrino William Albert Andry."

Las luces se dirigieron a la puerta principal donde Albert estaba de pie con su elegante traje escocés y se veía espectacular.

Eliza al verlo sintió que le faltaba el aire y tomo la mano de la señora Ligan su madre

Eliza: "Madre mira es como una visión"

Señora Ligan: "En realidad lo es, pero compórtate Eliza porque él es el miembro más importante de la sociedad"

Eliza: "Madre no puedo soportar que haya otras mujeres aquí con intención de pretenderlo"

Señora Ligan: "Eliza tranquila esto lo tenemos que planear muy bien con la ayuda de la tía abuela Elroy estoy segura que ella también piensa que tu eres la persona indicada para William Albert"

Albert empezó a caminar por el salón saludando a todos los invitados. Las señoras y sus hijas lo acosaban con invitaciones para que fuera a cenar a sus casas las cuales Albert no aceptaba ni rechazaba sino que muy cortésmente cambiaba el tema.

Aquella noche Albert estaba más interesado en hablar con los señores y poner claro como se manejarían los negocios. Era mucho más fácil trabajar con los animales porque los animales no te traicionan pero los humanos piensan una cosa y hacen otra. Es difícil descifrar lo que están pensando pero Albert había aprendido mucho durante todos esos años. Entonces miro al sub director del hospital al final del salón y con una mirada fija se dirigió hacia él.

El sub director lo miro y puso cara de pánico mientras Albert se acercaba a él.

Albert: "Hola Doctor me recuerda"

Dr. Leonard: "Señor Andry lo recuerdo muy bien me quiero disculpar por la forma en que lo tratamos en el hospital y le dimos el cuarto 0, no teníamos idea"

Albert lo interrumpió

Albert: "No tenían idea que yo tenía dinero y eso hace toda la diferencia, pero si hubiera sido el vagabundo que todos pensaron no estaría disculpándose verdad?"

Dr. Leonard: "Supongo que merezco lo que usted me esta diciendo"

Albert: "me indigna como ustedes hacen un juramento como las enfermeras de no hacer diferencia de persona ni por su nacionalidad ni por su raza o condición pero eso parece ser solo palabras porque cuando se trata de la cuenta del hospital las promesas que hacen se olvidan verdad?"

Dr. Leonard: "Señor Andry si yo hubiera sabido…"

Albert: "Doctor quiero agradecerle por haberme asignado a la mejor enfermera que jamás haya tenido ese hospital y espero que esa enfermera aun este trabajando en ese hospital no solo por el bien de sus pacientes sino por el suyo y su puesto"

Sin decir más Albert dio la espalda al médico y se retiro con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que Albert sabía muy bien que Candy había sido despedida del hospital y que elDr. Leonardy la Señora Ligan se habían encargado que no pudiera trabajar en ningún hospital decente en Chicago. Albert sabía bien que Candy estaba con el doctor Martin y también sabía que no había forma que elDr. Leonardencontrara a Candy así que iba a estar muy preocupado por un tiempo.

Albert luego se dirigió a conversar con los banqueros y dueños de otras empresas. ElDr. Leonardse dirigió a donde estaba la señora Ligan y le dijo

Dr. Leonard: "Señora Ligan me permite un minuto?"

Señora Ligan: "No creo que sea el lugar ni el momento apropiado"

Dr. Leonard: "Por el contrario creo que es muy importante que conversemos ahora"

La señora Ligan miro la cara de preocupación delDr. Leonardy le dijo

Señora Ligan: "venga conmigo vamos a conversar en privado"

La señora Ligan y elDr. Leonardse retiraron del salón para poder hablar en privado pero nada escapaba a la mirada de Albert quien miro cuando ambos salieron del salón.

Cuando estaban afuera en privado el doctor con una voz de mucha preocupación dijo:

Dr. Leonard: "Señora Ligan, el señor Andry estuvo en el hospital herido de guerra hace varios meses y en aquel momento la enfermera la señorita Candy White fue quien lo cuidó incluso contra mis instrucciones explicitas"

Señora Ligan: "Como dice? Porque no me informó de esto antes?"

Dr. Leonard: "Señora Ligan en ese momento nadie sabía quién era el señor William Andry yo no tenía forma de saber que él era el señor William. Sin embargo esta noche se acerco a mi y me dijo que lo único que me agradecía era la excelente enfermera que lo cuido y que espera que por mi bien y por el de los pacientes la señorita Candy White este en el hospital"

Señora Ligan: "Esa mugrosa húerfana de nuevo!"

Dr. Leonard: "Señora Ligan yo despedí a la señorita Candy White por orden suya, pero le digo que no voy a hundirme solo si esto no se resuelve le diré al señor William que fue usted quien me obligo a despedir a la enfermera White"

Señora Liga: "Usted no se atrevería yo puedo hacerlo despedir"

Dr. Leonard: "Señora Ligan con todo respeto que usted se merece usted no puede hacer nada en comparación con el poder del señor William. Para ser sincero entre usted y el señor William no hay comparación de poder. Le recomiendo que encontremos a la enfermera White y que le pidamos que regrese al hospital lo antes posible"

Señora Ligan: "hágalo de inmediato pero no debe bajo ninguna circunstancia decir al señor William que yo di la orden para que Candy fuera despedida del hospital"

Dr. Leonard: "Entonces le sugiero que me ayude a encontrarla y que la encontremos rápido"

Sin embargo tanto la señora Ligan como el Dr. Leonard ignoraban que Albert sabía muy bien que la señora Ligan era responsable por el despido de Candy y que el Dr. Leonard no era mas que un títere de la señora Ligan temeroso del poder y de perder su puesto, pero la vida les daría muchas sorpresas a los dos. Un tartan

La tela se llama quirk – tela escocesa

La señora Ligan continuo su conversación con el Dr. Leonard. Ambos estaban bastante preocupados y con mucha razón. El Dr. Leonard sabía que Albert tenía mucho más influencias que la familia Ligan y podía quitarle su puesto en un segundo. La señora Ligan por otro lado estaba preocupada porque ya tenía todo un plan preparado para asegurar el futuro de Eliza con Albert pero para eso necesitaba que Albert no estuviera molesto por la mugrosa harapienta de Candy.

En el salón principal seguían bailando los invitados y tocando música con orquesta. Las mujeres lucían hermosas, y se servían los bocadillos más finos. Los miembros de la prensa estaban emocionados porque éste era el evento social más importante del año. Por fin se supo la verdadera identidad de quien era el misterioso señor William Andry. Los fotógrafos estaban encantados tomando toda clase de fotos para ser publicadas en los distintos periódicos de las distintas ciudades de Estados Unidos y también esto sería noticia.

Los empresarios discutían entre si un poco preocupados. Comentaban con una enorme expectativa que todos estos años habían creído que William Andry era un anciano muy enfermo a punto de morir. Siempre había manejado los negocios de forma conservadora porque en realidad lo hacía a través de su representante y amigo George y por la Tía Abuela Elroy. Sin embargo esa noche se había revelado que William Albert Andry era un elegante joven con mucha energía, vitalidad y salud. Si este joven asumía los negocios de la familia Andry los empresarios no tenían la menor idea de cómo iba a dirigirlos si William Albert sería conservador o atrevido para los negocios. En fin había tantas preguntas y ansiedades en los hombres de negocios más importantes. Prácticamente todas las empresas tenían alguna conexión con una empresa Andry y si William Albert cambiaba algo eso los afectaría directamente. Cuantas cosas podrían cambiar y nadie sabía realmente lo que pasaría.

Albert estaba en aquella ceremonia hablando con los invitados y era observado de cerca por la tía Elroy quien estaba muy orgullosa de cómo la fiesta estaba resultando y del comportamiento de Albert. La tía Elroy siempre había estado preocupada por el futuro de la familia ya que sabía que Albert no le gustaba el protocolo y adoraba la informalidad y los animales, y ella era totalmente distinta, sin embargo aquella noche Albert se comportó como todo un caballero de sociedad.

Eliza que estaba al otro lado del salón regreso de nuevo e intentó hablar con Albert

Eliza: "Hola Albert, bonita fiesta verdad"

Albert: "Hola Eliza, sí creo que la tía Elroy se aseguró que todos los detalles fueran perfectos"

Eliza: "Quieres bailar conmigo esta pieza"

Albert por formalidad accedió y empezó a bailar con Eliza y entonces Eliza se sentía en el paraíso entre los brazos de Albert bailando frente a todas las mujeres que lo pretendían. Los fotógrafos de la prensa tomaban fotos y entonces Eliza dijo:

Eliza: "Albert me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor te gustaría ir a cabalgar mañana conmigo?"

Albert: "lo siento mucho Eliza pero como sabes tengo muchas decisiones de negocios que tomar a partir de hoy y no tengo tiempo para ir a cabalgar pero estoy segura que tu hermano te hará compañía. Si me disculpas tengo que atender a otros invitados"

Eliza hizo su típica cara de indignación y frunció la frente a manera de descontento y pensó "Que descortés, no se desprecia a una dama como yo así, pero no importa William Albert Andry será mi esposo y se enamorará de mi, ya lo verá"

La noche finalmente terminó y todos se retiraron dejando a Albert y a la tía Elroy solos.

Tía Elroy: "William estoy muy complacida por tu comportamiento hoy, digno de un Andry espero que sigas así de ahora en adelante y dejes atrás todas tus locuras y aventuras de juventud"

Albert: "Tía Elroy sabe cuánto la quiero porque es mi pariente más cercana, hermana de mi padre y por eso la he complacido en muchas cosas, sin embargo quiero dejar claro que no soy su títere y tomaré las decisiones que crea correctas y haré lo que yo crea que está bien con o sin su consentimiento"

Tía Elroy: "William!"

Albert: "Tía por favor llámeme Albert es el nombre que he usado más y prefiero que me llame así por lo demás ya he dicho todo lo que debo decir. Con su permiso estoy cansado y me retiro a dormir"

Albert se alejo dejando a la tía Elroy indignada y con una gran preocupación que de todos sus parientes William Albert era el que tenía más poder y a la vez era el más difícil de controlar.

**PARTE III **

**EL VIAJA A FLORIDA**

Mientras en Chicago se hizo la presentación de William Albert Andry y al día siguiente salió publicado artículos en las páginas sociales de los principales periódicos de Estados Unidos, Candy estaba en un tren camino a Florida para visitar a un amigo del doctor Martin y ver a su amiga Paty. Candy estaba sentada en uno de los vagones del tren que soplaba el silbato cada cierto tiempo y miraba por la ventana. Sentada en aquel vagón del tren tenía la mirada perdida y su mente estaba en otro lado. Pensaba en todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en tan poco tiempo y que cambiaban todo su mundo. Ella siempre había estado agradecida con el tío abuelo William pero había tomado la decisión de pedirle que le quitara el apellido Andry, sin embargo al darse cuenta que William era Albert su amigo y paciente, las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Como iba a decirle a Albert que después de todo lo que ellos han vivido juntos ella no quiere ser parte de los Andry. Albert cambiaba toda la decisión de Candy porque ella estaba segura que Albert siempre la respetaría en sus decisiones y la apoyaría. Candy recordó todos los momentos difíciles que había pasado desde que había salido del Hogar de Pony para unirse a la familia Ligan y de pronto pensó que la persona que siempre había estado ahí en los momentos más difíciles era Albert, él siempre sabía cuando ella lo necesitaba. Definitivamente no era posible no ser parte de la vida de Albert y si Albert era un Andry ella también lo sería. El tren seguía rumbo a Florida y los pensamientos de Candy fueron interrumpidos por el señor que pasaba con el carrito de comida por los vagones. Candy pensó que no había comido casi nada y dijo

Candy: "Señor un sándwich y un refresco por favor"

Señor: "Si señorita"

Candy compro su sándwich y su refresco y de pronto vio al lado suyo a una mujer delgada cargando un bebe y con un niño pequeño viajando. El niño tenía hambre y no paraba de pedir algo de comer a su madre pero ella trataba de calmarlo. Candy miro al niño y pensó en los niños del Hogar de Pony que aun cuando no tenían padres no les faltaba comida y tenían dos madres amorosas y al padre árbol. Miro a este niño que tenía la fortuna de tener a su madre pero que estaban pasando tantas necesidades y sintió tristeza en su corazón. Entonces se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos y dijo:

Candy: "Señora desea un sándwich"

Candy no tenía mucho dinero porque aunque trabajar con el doctor Martin era muy agradable no pagaba muy bien ya que era un clínica muy pobre que no rechazaba a nadie persona o animal, y aun sabiendo que Albert era en realidad el tío abuelo William, Candy no le había pedido nada de dinero, nunca lo había hecho y no lo haría. Los sentimientos de Candy por Albert eran puros y no por su posición o dinero aunque muchos pensaran lo contrario.

La mujer volteo a ver a Candy y le dijo

Señora: "Si señorita muchas gracias"

Entonces Candy le entrego su sándwich al niño que inmediatamente se calmo y empezó a comerlo como si no hubiera comido en días. Candy pregunto

Candy: "viaja de muy lejos"

Señora: "Si de las minas del tren, mi esposo trabajaba para el ferrocarril pero en una de las explosiones para los túneles hubo un derrumbe y murió. Viajamos para el entierro y ahora tome todos mis ahorros para ir con mi familia a Florida pero hace mucho no los veo y no sé donde viven exactamente"

Los bellos ojos verdes de Candy se abrieron al escuchar la historia. Se sentía totalmente identificada porque ella había trabajado durante meses con los trabajadores del ferrocarril en las minas y al saber esta historia pensó en sus amigos y el peligro que corrían todos los días.

Candy: "Señora yo soy enfermera y trabajé con los obreros del ferrocarril por un tiempo como se llamaba su esposo"

Señora: "Mark OBrian"

Candy se impresionó "Mark O´Brian?"

Señora: "Si usted le conoció?"

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas y dijo:

Candy: "Si señora yo conocí a su esposo cuando fui enfermera en el hospital del ferrocarril jamás imaginé que algo así le pudiera suceder a Mark"

Mark había sido uno de los obreros que había ayudado a Arturo y Kelly a escapar para que el comisario no los encontrara, el había ayudado a escavar el hueco y luego había tapado el hueco por donde Arturo y Kelly escaparon con un carretillo. Era un hombre bueno. Candy pensó en Mark y también pensó en Arturo y Kelly y como estarían, que habría pasado con Arturo se habría entregado realmente a la policía como lo había prometido?

Luego Candy miro al niño pequeño que crecería sin su padre y que estaba tan hambriento comiendo aquel pedacito de pan y miro a la señora y su bebe en brazos y su corazón se lleno de tristeza y angustia sin saber cómo ayudarlos.

Candy: "Señora O'Brian dice usted que no está segura donde está su familia en Florida?"

Señora O'Brian: "No, pero disculpe señorita cual es su nombre?"

Candy: "Mil disculpas mi nombre es Candy White Andry"

De pronto Candy se dio cuenta que estaba utilizando el apellido Andry de nuevo como lo hacía cuando estaba en el Colegio San Pablo con la mayor naturalidad y se dio cuenta que eso era resultado de su conversación con Albert.

Señora O'Brian: "Mucho gusto Señorita Candy White Andry"

Candy: "Por favor llámeme Candy"

Señora O'Brian: "Bueno Candy en ese caso mi nombre es Ana"

Ana y Candy continuaron conversando sobre el trabajo de Candy con los obreros del ferrocarril y Candy le conto historias de Mark a Ana que hicieron que Ana en medio de la tristeza de perder a su esposo tuviera una sonrisa y conociera mejor la vida que él había llevado. Ana le contó a Candy durante el viaje que había perdido contacto con su única tía que vivía en Florida hacía varios años y se habían dejado de escribir, pero que siendo la única pariente que tenía esperaba encontrarla para que le ayudara con los niños y ella poder trabajar. Candy no podía dejar de preocuparse por Ana y sus hijos y lo que pasaría con ellos si no encontraban a su pariente en Florida. Candy quería ayudarla pero no sabía cómo.

Finalmente el tren llegó a Florida mientras llegaba a la estación del tren Candy le enseñaba al hijo pequeño de Mark el mar, el hermoso mar azul de Florida. Llegaron a la estación y al bajar Candy le dio la dirección de la casa de Paty donde ella se iba a hospedar unos días. Le dijo que le deseaba lo mejor pero que si tenía cualquier problema que por favor no dudara en ir a verla.

Ana y Candy se despidieron y Candy emprendió su viaje en busca del amigo del doctor Martin. Tenía la dirección exacta y para sorpresa de Candy al llegar a la dirección encontró una pequeña y modesta clínica con el mismo letrero que decían "No se rechazan personas, perros ni gatos ni otros animales" era como ver una fotografía de la clínica del Dr. Martin transportada a Florida. Candy no pudo evitar hacer esa hermosa sonrisa que ella siempre tenía. Entonces empezó a caminar hacia la clínica y a conocer al amigo del doctor Martin. Cuando toco la puerta una voz fuerte dijo: "adelante"

Candy entro muy educadamente y dijo

Candy: "Buen día, estoy buscando al Dr. Jones, mi nombre es Candy White Andry"

De nuevo ella misma se sorprendió por la naturalidad con la que estaba usando su nombre definitivamente la conversación con Albert había cambiado muchas cosas dentro de Candy.

Dr. Jones: "Buenos días señorita Candy White Andry en que le puedo servir"

Candy abrió sus ojos cuando vio a un médico que era como una réplica del doctor Martin. Un hombre de mediana edad, bajito, gordito y también sin apariencia de médico.

Candy: "Dr. Jones yo trabajo para el Dr. Martin en Chicago, y él me envió aquí para entregarle unos papeles que parecen ser muy importantes"

Dr. Jones: "Martin ahh… hacía tiempo no tengo noticias de él cómo está el viejo Martin?"

Candy respondió un poco indignada

Candy: "El doctor Martin no es un viejo, es un médico muy bueno y noble que ayuda a todos"

El Dr. Jones empezó a reír cuando escucho a Candy defender al doctor Martin con tanto cariño y pasión y dijo

Dr. Jones: "tranquila señorita yo aprecio mucho a mi amigo Martin lo decía por cariño no hay necesidad de inquietarse. Por favor siéntese y deme los papeles que me envió el Dr. Martin"

Candy entregó el sobre cerrado con los papeles que Martin envió al Dr. Jones pero no sabía que esos documentos habían sido preparados por Albert y Martin y tampoco sabía que decían. El doctor Jones leyó los papeles y luego dijo

Dr. Jones: "Señorita Candy tengo entendido que usted se va a quedar unos días en Florida verdad?"

Candy sonrio y dijo:

Candy: "Si Dr. Jones voy a estar aquí una semana en casa de una amiga"

Dr. Jones: "Bueno en ese caso antes de regresar a Chicago por favor ven a verme para enviar una respuesta al Dr. Martin"

Candy: "Si Doctor vendré a recoger su respuesta antes de irme, muchas gracias"

De esa forma Candy se despidió del Dr. Jones y empezó su camino a casa de Paty. Que sorpresa se llevarían la abuela Marta y Paty cuando la vieran ya que Candy no aviso que venía a Florida pero estaba segura que la dejarían quedarse con ellas en su casa. Después de caminar un rato bajo el intenso sol de Florida Candy llego a un barrio residencial muy elegante con casas muy grandes y elegantes. Una de esas era la casa de la familia de Paty. Calle 125 avenida 3 casa numero 7 era la dirección de Paty, finalmente había llegado. Candy se aproximo a la entrada donde había un vigilante y le dijo

Candy: "Disculpe señor se encuentra la señorita Paty"

Vigilante: "si señorita, la señorita Paty está en la residencia"

Candy sonrió y dijo al vigilante

Candy: "Sería usted tan amable de decirle que Candy White Andry está aquí y desea verla"

Vigilante: "si señorita" de esa forma el vigilante se dirigió a la casa y dijo al mayordomo para que una señorita estaba buscando a la señorita Paty.

Paty estaba adentro con su abuela Marta sentada en un salón grande leyendo un libro y pensando en Stear. De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el mayordomo que dijo

Mayordomo: "Disculpe señorita Paty tiene una visita que esta esperándola"

Paty: "una visita?"

Mayordomo: "si una señorita que se llama Candy White Andry"

Paty se puso de pie rápidamente y boto el libro, Marta también se puso de pie y Paty con una voz de entusiasmo dijo:

Paty: "Candy! Candy está aquí en Florida por favor hágala pasar ya!"

Paty y Marta corrieron hacia la puerta para recibir a Candy y al verse Candy corrió hacia Paty ambas se abrazaron fuertemente

Paty: "Candy que alegría que estés aquí en Florida!"

Candy: "Si Paty es tan lindo verte de nuevo tienes un bronceado que te sienta muy bien"

Abuela Marta: " Te quedaras unos días Candy?"

Candy: "Si Marta vine porque tenía que traer unos papeles importantes del doctor Martin al doctor Jones aquí en Florida pero quiero quedarme unos días con ustedes. Tengo tantas cosas que contarles!"

Abuela Marta: "Entonces pasa mandaré a preparar una habitación para ti"

Candy: "Gracias en realidad esperaba que me dejaran hospedarme con ustedes y pido disculpas por no haber escrito antes pidiéndoles el permiso"

Abuela Marta: "Candy tú no tienes que anunciarte con nosotros, eres siempre bienvenida en nuestra casa"

Candy: "Gracias Marta eres muy amable conmigo"

Paty, la abuela Marta y Candy empezaron a caminar a la casa para continuar su conversación. Adentro de la casa entraron al salón donde la abuela Marta y Paty estaban y pidieron servir el té. Candy empezó a contarle a Paty y Marta su aventura de haber sido casi comprometida con Neil y en su afán por seguir su corazón busco al tío abuelo William. Les contó como el tío abuelo William era en realidad Albert su amigo de toda la vida, su protector, su compañero.

Paty y la abuela Marta escuchaban con atención como Candy contaba la historia con tanto entusiasmo y emoción y fingieron sorpresa de todas estas noticias, pero la verdad era que Albert se había comunicado con Paty días atrás y le había informado que Candy iba a Florida. Albert había contado la historia a la abuela Marta y Paty y le había pedido a Paty que regresara con Candy a Chicago al finalizar la semana. Albert tenía un plan para darle un momento de felicidad a Candy y Paty y la abuela Marta eran parte de ese plan pero Candy ignoraba todo esto. Paty estaba muy feliz que Albert era el tío abuelo William porque sabía que protegería a Candy y la cuidaría y no iba a permitir que la humillaran pero no podía dejar de sentir tristeza y nostalgia por Stear. Stear estaba en el corazón de Paty de la misma forma que Anthony había estado en el corazón de Candy y no era fácil superar que ya no lo volvería a ver jamás.

**Nuevo para subir**

**PARTE IV**

**P**aty y Candy dieron un paseo por los jardines de la mansión de la familia de Paty, y Paty desahogo su corazón con Candy de lo mucho que extrañaba a Stear y como sentía que su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma.

Paty: "Candy siento que nunca más volveré a amar. Pienso en él todos los días"

Candy: "Paty no estés triste cuando Anthony murió recuerdo que yo estuve muy triste durante mucho tiempo y recuerdo que Albert me abrió los ojos y me dijo que tenía que seguir viviendo por la memoria de Anthony. Albert me enseño que yo no era la única persona que vivía con recuerdos tristes y dolorosos en la vida. Tú tienes mucho amor por Stear y no lo olvidarás pero estoy segura que en un futuro encontrarás de nuevo el amor. Tal vez de forma distinta pero lo encontrarás."

Paty respondió triste mente:

Paty: "En serio lo crees?"

Candy: "Por supuesto Paty no tengo la menor duda de eso!"

Candy hizo una hermosa sonrisa al decirle eso a su amiga y le dio un fuerte abrazo

Paty la abrazo y le dijo "Candy eres increíble siempre sabes como sonreír a pesar de las circunstancias" entonces Candy sonrió de nuevo y movió su nariz como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba contenta. Candy estaba muy feliz de estar al lado de su amiga y darle su apoyo. De pronto Candy se dio cuenta que en medio de los consejos que estaba dándole a su querida amiga estaba pensando en Albert y en lo mucho que él la había apoyado. Porque estaba pensando en Albert tanto? Ésta era una pregunta que empezaba a inquietar a Candy.

Al día siguiente Paty y Candy salieron a dar un paseo por la hermosa playa de Florida. Mientras caminaban y las olas del mar sonaban donde rompían en la playa sentían el sol en sus rostros y el calor suave de Florida. De pronto Candy escuchó una voz que la llamaba

"Candy, Candy"

Candy volteó a mirar quien la estaba llamando y para su sorpresa era Karen la actriz que había sustituido a Susana en Romeo y Julieta hacía meses la ultima vez que Candy vio a Terry. Karen trajo recuerdos a Candy de Terry. Recuerdos tristes de un amor intenso que ella sentía por una persona que jamás volvería a ver. Karen corrió hacia donde estaban Paty y Candy y dijo

Karen: "Hola Candy jamás pensé encontrarte aquí en Florida"

Candy: "Karen, cómo has estado?"

Karen: "Bien gracias"

Candy: "Karen te presento a mi amiga Paty. Paty ella es Karen la actriz que interpretó a Julieta en Nueva York junto a Terry"

Paty: "Mucho gusto"

Karen: "Igualmente"

Candy: "Pensé que estarías con la compañía Straus en Nueva York haciendo teatro"

Karen: "Candy pero no supiste las noticias?"

Candy: "Cuales noticias?"

Karen: "Las funciones fueron suspendidas porque Susana presionó y prácticamente dicen que atormentaba a Terry para casarse con ella. El no lo soportó y simplemente desapareció de un día para otro. La salud de Susana empeoró cuando Terry se fue y nadie supo donde estaba."

Candy se hizo la sorprendida pero en realidad esas noticias eran las que ya había leído en el periódico que Neil le había dado. Sin embargo Karen continúo

Karen: "Finalmente de la nada hace unas semanas Terry volvió a Nueva York muy cambiado nadie sabe que sucedió. El no habla con nadie de donde estuvo o porque se fue ni porque regresó pero volvió a trabajar y hasta ahora se están re organizando para re abrir la obra de teatro"

Candy no pudo esconder su alegría por Terry y dijo con mucho entusiasmo

Candy: "hablas en serio Karen? Terry regreso?"

Karen: "Si Candy es cierto el regreso pero porque tanta alegría"

Candy trato de disimular pero y dijo

Candy: "No es que sería algo muy triste que alguien con un futuro tan brillante desapareciera, y me alegra mucho que haya regresado"

Karen: "No te entiendo Candy, si yo estuviera tan enamorada como tu de Terry no estaría tan feliz de que él regresara"

Candy se sonrojo y dijo

Candy: "Ehh como dices, Terry es solo un buen amigo"

Karen: "Al regresar Terry, Susana lo obligará a cumplir su promesa de casarse con ella y lo perderás para siempre"

Candy miro al mar con un poco de nostalgia. Ella sabía muy bien lo que su corazón sentía por Terry, todas sus ilusiones con él, pero también había visto el amor que Susana tenía por Terry durante su visita a Nueva York, y fue por amor que Susana había salvado la vida de Terry y perdido su pierna. El amor de Susana era tan intenso y fuerte como el de Candy, pero Candy sabía en su corazón que Susana lo necesitaba más que ella. Miro un momento más el mar y la playa y luego le dijo a Karen

Candy: "Karen… yo creo que Terry y Susana deben casarse y sinceramente les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo"

Karen: "No te entiendo Candy como puedes ceder a Terry tan fácilmente"

Candy: "Karen tal vez no lo entiendas pero Susana ama a Terry muchísimo y estoy segura que lo hará feliz"

Karen: "Ella lo ama mucho pero es evidente que él no la ama y así nadie puede ser feliz"

Candy: "No digas eso Karen!"

Karen: "Bueno me tengo que ir te deseo lo mejor"

Karen se alejo caminando por la playa y dejo a Candy pensativa al lado de Paty. Paty había permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación. Candy se quedo viendo al mar, las olas, y estaba muy pensativa, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Paty cuando le dijo

Paty: "Candy aun te duele pensar en él verdad?"

Candy trato de sonreír y dijo a su amiga,

Candy: "A que te refieres Paty?"

Paty: "A Terry, aún lo amas?"

Candy bajo la mirada y respondió

Candy: "Ha habido tres amores en mi vida. Primer amor fue el príncipe de la colina a quien solo vi unos minutos y era tan parecido a Anthony. De mi príncipe solo tengo un emblema. Anthony fue mi segundo amor de niña, pero Terry fue un amor distinto. Creo que en mi corazón los tres siempre tendrán un lugar especial. De cierta forma superar el amor de Anthony fue más fácil porque siento que la vida decidió por nosotros y no pudimos estar juntos. Con Terry es distinto, saber que está bien pero que no estoy con él es difícil. Sin embargo si amas a una persona deseas lo mejor para esa persona aun cuando tu no seas parte de su destino"

Paty: " Y el príncipe de la colina?"

Candy: "De el tengo el recuerdo mas lindo fue la primera vez que mi corazón palpito por un chico. Era como una visión, pero nunca supe quien era y nunca lo volví a ver. No sé donde estará ni quién es."

Paty: "Wow Candy suenas tan madura en la forma que hablas! Tan distinta a la chica que trepaba arboles en el Real Colegio San Pablo"

Candy y Paty empezaron a reír y Candy dijo

Candy "Si, supongo que he crecido bastante y que el tiempo ha pasado más rápido de lo que pensé"

Luego Paty y Candy regresaron a la casa pero al llegar a la casa en el portón de la mansión estaba esperando Ana y sus dos pequeños hijos. Candy la miró con sorpresa y dijo:

Candy: "Ana! Cómo estás que pasó?"

Ana miro a Candy y dijo

Ana: "Disculpa la molestia Candy pero en la estación del tren dijiste que si tenía cualquier problema viniera a verte y tengo problemas"

Candy miro a Ana y Paty estaba con una mirada de asombro y confusión.

Candy: "Claro Ana puedes contar con mi ayuda"

Luego Candy se volteo y miró a Paty y le preguntó:

Candy: "Está bien si Ana entra a la casa para conversar?"

Paty: "Si por supuesto por favor pase usted y sus hijos"

Paty, Candy y Ana entraron a la mansión de la familia de Paty y entraron en la sala. Paty y Candy se sentaron y la humilde Ana permanecía de pie.

Candy: "Ana por favor siéntate¨

Ana se sentó y empezó a comentarle a Candy como había tratado por dos días de encontrar a su familia en Florida sin éxito. Al llegar a la dirección que ella tenía los vecinos dijeron que la familia se había mudado pero no supieron decir a donde solamente dijeron que eso había sucedido hacía ya algún tiempo. Ana estaba desesperada porque no tenía dinero, no tenía trabajo y tenía que mantener a dos niños. Sus esperanzas de encontrar a su familia se habían desvanecido y estaba totalmente perdida sin saber qué hacer. Candy y Paty escuchaban con pena a Ana pero en realidad no sabían cómo podrían ayudarla. Candy pensó en darle lo que ella tenía de dinero pero eso solo resolvería el problema por un día o dos. De pronto la conversación fue interrumpida cuando la abuela Marta entro al salón.

Marta: "Hola que tal yo soy la abuela de Paty me llamo Marta"

Candy: "Marta disculpe ella es una amiga que conocí en el tren se llama Ana"

Candy relató a Paty y Marta la historia como ella había conocido al esposo de Marta quien trabajaba para el ferrocarril y lamentablemente había muerto en un accidente. Luego les comentó como Ana había gastado todo lo que tenía en su viaje a Florida con la esperanza de encontrar a su familia pero que lamentablemente no había encontrado a nadie.

Marta interrumpió el relato de Candy y dijo

Marta: "Yo tengo la solución"

Candy: "En serio Marta?"

Marta: "Claro! Mira Paty va a viajar de regreso contigo a Chicago."

Paty: "Como dices abuela?"

Marta: "Si Paty tus padres y yo creemos que es hora que regreses a Chicago y enfrentes la muerte de Stear. Estar lejos de un ambiente tan protegido te hará bien. Pensamos que puedes vivir en un apartamento como lo hace Candy"

Candy: "Pero Paty no tiene porque buscar ningún apartamento ella puede vivir conmigo en mi apartamento es pequeño pero hay dos habitaciones y no estaré tan sola"

Marta: "Al principio pensamos en que Paty viviera en nuestra residencia de Chicago pero luego pensamos que es una casa muy grande para que Paty este sola. Te agradezco mucho la oferta Candy"

Candy: "con gusto Marta! Para mi será una gran compañía"

Paty: "Ehh y cuando se decidió todo esto y cuando me lo pensaban decir?"

Candy: "Que dices Paty no te gustaría venir a Chicago a vivir conmigo un tiempo?"

Paty: "Claro Candy pero que haría"

Marta: "Estudiar Paty queremos que vayas a la universidad y busques tu camino"

Candy: "Ehh excelente idea!"

Paty: "Entonces está decidido regresaré con Candy a Chicago y viviré con ella mientras estudio"

Marta: "Pues bien si Paty se va para Chicago yo no tendré compañía acá y Ana podría quedarse en la casa como ama de llaves y los niños también"

Candy: "En serio Marta?"

Marta: "Por supuesto Candy no hay nada que traiga más alegría a un hogar que los niños"

Candy: "Tienes razón en el Hogar de Pony siempre hay mucha alegría porque está llena de niños"

Ana: "Señora Marta estoy muy agradecida con usted por darme la oportunidad de trabajar y quedarme con mis hijos"

Marta: "Es un placer solo una cosa"

Ana: "Diga usted señora Marta"

Marta: "No me digan señora Marta sino abuela Marta"

Entonces todos empezaron a reír. Luego tomaron el té y poco después Candy fue a empacar para su viaje de regreso. Paty también empaco para su viaje que representaba una puerta para una nueva vida, pero sin embargo temía volver a Chicago y ver todos esos recuerdos de Stear.

Al día siguiente Paty y Candy partieron de regreso a Chicago. Candy estaría solamente un día en Chicago para asegurarse que Paty quedara cómodamente en el apartamento y luego Candy partiría al Hogar de Pony donde pensaba pasar unos días y poner sus pensamientos en orden. Camino a la estación de tren Candy estaba emocionada porque viviría con Paty y además pronto vería a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, de pronto un pensamiento vino a su mente. "¿Cómo estaría Albert?" habían tantas cosas que estaban cambiando para Albert. Después de haber sido un espíritu libre durante tantos años ahora era la cabeza de todo un imperio, con muchísimas responsabilidades. Que cambio tan grande para Albert, que responsabilidad la que tenía que asumir. De pronto Candy se sintió angustiada por Albert y deseaba estar con él y poder darle todo su apoyo pero no sabía si eso sería posible porque las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo y ni siquiera estaba segura si sería fácil aproximarse al nuevo Albert.

Pronto llegaron a la estación del tren y la abuela Marta y Ana despidieron a Paty y Candy quienes subieron al tren de regreso a Chicago. Candy no lo sabía pero Paty ya tenía planeado regresar a Chicago solo que no permanentemente sino solo por unos días a petición de Albert.

Albert había planeado el viaje de Candy a Florida con el propósito de tener unos días para planificar la sorpresa que le daría cuando Candy visitara el Hogar de Pony, y además con el objetivo de evitarle las presentaciones oficiales que él tenía que hacer ante la sociedad de Chicago y que sabía que aún Candy no estaba preparada para ese tipo de eventos donde tendría que ser muy astuta para enfrentar a personas como la señora Ligan, Eliza y la Tía Abuela Elroy.

El viaje de regreso a Chicago estuvo tranquilo. Paty y Candy aprovecharon el largo viaje para descansar y para que Paty se desahogara en muchos sentimientos que tenía guardados del dolor de perder a Stear. Paty era como la caja de felicidad que Stear le había regalado a Candy. Con una diferencia en lugar de ser una caja de felicidad pequeña era una gran caja de recuerdos llenos de ilusiones que no se cumplieron y de nostalgia de un amor que no pudo ser. Candy rogaba porque su amiga algún día se recuperara de aquel dolor tan grande pero sabía que no sería fácil porque ella misma no sabía si algún día realmente superó la muerte de Anthony o solamente la puso en un punto de recuerdos que no deseaba recordar. De cualquier forma Candy estaba decidida a estar ahí para ayudar y apoyar a Paty en todo lo que ella necesitara y Candy estaba segura que asistir a la universidad sería una gran ayuda para Paty. Con todo lo que Paty y Candy conversaron el viaje en tren de regreso se hizo mucho más corto de lo que ellas pensaron, y cuando miraron por la ventana ya estaban en la estación de tren de Chicago. Archie y Annie fueron a recogerlas. Annie se puso muy contenta al mirar de nuevo a su amiga Paty. Annie corrió hacia Paty y le dio un fuerte abrazo

Annie: "Paty! Hola como has estado? He estado tan preocupada por ti"

Paty: "Annie, Archie que bueno verlos! Estoy mejor dentro de lo que se puede"

Candy: "Chicos les tengo una sorpresa!"

Archie: "Ehh sorpresa? Que sorpresa Candy?"

Candy: "Paty se mudará conmigo y vivirá aquí en Chicago para ir a la universidad"

Archie y Annie se miraron con sorpresa y luego Annie dijo:

Annie: "Es cierto eso Paty?"

Paty: "Si es cierto. Parece que mi abuela y mis padres piensan que es algo que debo hacer y que me ayudará mucho"

Archie: "Entonces cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo Paty"

Paty: "Gracias… Gracias a todos"

Los cuatro amigos subieron al auto y Archie llevo a Paty y Candy al apartamento. De camino al apartamento Candy pregunto a Archie

Candy: "Archie ¿cómo esta Albert?"

Archie sabía que Candy no estaba enterada de la presentación oficial que habían realizado en Chicago y de los planes que Albert tenía así que no podía decirle mucho a Candy.

Archie: "El ha estado muy ocupado de hecho casi no hemos hablado con él"

Candy miro al cielo y sintió opresión en su corazón. Ella sentía que las alas de libertad de Albert estaban siendo cortadas. Este era el destino de Albert pero esto realmente lo haría feliz? Eso era algo que agobiaba la mente de Candy. Por fin llegaron al apartamento y Archie ayudo a las muchachas a bajar el equipaje. Al entrar en el apartamento Candy no pudo dejar de sentir nostalgia por Albert. Porque estaba pensando tanto en Albert? Eso era algo que ella no entendía. Sin embargo recordaba tantas veces que había entrado en ese apartamento y Albert estaba ahí, era como si pudiera ver su figura en cada parte del apartamento. Por otro lado Paty también sintió una gran nostalgia de volver a lugares donde ella y Stear habían momentos tan felices con sus amigos. Momentos que jamás volverían. Archie y Annie dejaron el equipaje y se marcharon rápidamente. Paty y Candy se miraron y ambas supieron que en sus corazones había una gran carga y que no querían hablar de eso, por lo que decidieron ir a dormir y Candy sabía que al día siguiente partía hacia el hogar de Pony.

Las noches son traicioneras. Algunas veces estas tan cansado que al llegar la noche te duermes del cansancio que tienes pero otras veces a pesar de ese cansancio los recuerdos y los pensamientos son tan intensos que das vueltas pensando en esa persona que ocupa tus pensamientos. Quien ocupaba los pensamientos de Candy esa noche? Sería Terry y los comentarios que Karen hizo? O Albert y su nueva vida? Eso no lo sabemos pero esa noche Candy no durmió fácilmente.

Al día siguiente Candy se levantó temprano fue a la habitación de Paty y ella estaba dormida. Candy decidió ir al mercado para dejar todo listo en el apartamento y así facilitar las cosas a su amiga. Después de todo Paty siempre había tenido personas que se ocuparan de ella y esto era toda una nueva experiencia para ella. Candy compro verduras, carne, frutas, panes, en fin todo lo que Paty necesitaría. Luego regresó al apartamento y hizo el desayuno para Paty, cuando todo estaba servido en la mesa entonces fue a la habitación de su amiga y la despertó.

Candy: "Buenos días bella durmiente"

Paty: "Candy! Qué hora es"

Candy: "Es casi medio día dormilona!"

Paty: "No lo puedo creer que vergüenza no había dormido tanto desde hace mucho tiempo porque no me despertaste?"

Candy sonrió y guiñó un ojo como acostumbra a hacerlo y dijo

Candy: "No tenía sentido era mejor que descansaras. Te prepare el desayuno"

Paty: "Candy no debiste yo pude prepararme algo tu tienes mucho que hacer hoy"

Candy: "No te preocupes mi tren sale hasta las 5pm y Archie y Annie van a venir a recogerme"

Paty y Candy desayunaron y Candy le explicó a Paty que ya había hecho las compras para facilitarle las cosas. Le explico donde estaba todo en el apartamento pero le dijo que si quería arreglarlo de otra forma que lo hiciera. Después de todo ese sería su hogar a partir de ahora. Paty escuchó con atención y le agradeció mucho a Candy por toda la ayuda.

Candy: "Recuerda que voy a estar en el Hogar de Pony solo por unos días, pero pronto regreso porque el Dr. Martin aunque no lo admita no se maneja muy bien sin mí. Si tienes algún problema o necesitas algo mientras yo no estoy solamente llama a Annie o Archie y ellos te ayudaran"

Paty: "Gracias Candy pero no debes preocuparte tanto por mí, ve tranquila a tu viaje y descansa".

Archie y Annie llegaron al apartamento para recoger a Candy y llevarla a la estación de tren. Candy bajo apresuradamente y muy emocionada porque vería de nuevo a la señorita Pony, a la hermana María y a todos los niños del hogar de Pony. Después de saludarse Candy subió al auto y Archie la llevo hasta la estación de tren donde sin mucho afán se despidió de ella y Candy subió al tren tranquilamente. Una vez en el tren tuvo tiempo para pensar de nuevo, y pensó: ¿cómo estaría pasándola Albert con todos los compromisos de su nueva vida? De pronto Candy se dio cuenta que había estado pensando y preocupándose por Albert durante horas que habían pasado más rápido porque ella estaba sumergida profundamente en sus pensamientos, tanto así que ni siquiera había probado un bocado de comida. Candy pensó: ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – Albert es un hombre adulto que se ha preparado toda su vida para dirigir esta familia porque estoy tan preocupada y pensando tanto en él. Luego pensó en todo lo que habían vivido desde el día que Albert la había rescatado del ahogarse en el río cerca del portal de agua de la familia Andry. Albert había estado ahí para ella en cada momento importante de su vida y de alguna forma siempre sabía exactamente como ayudarla o confortarla. Entre tanto pensamiento ya había transcurrido más de la mitad del camino a la estación del Hogar de Pony.

Pronto el tren llego a la estación y Candy bajo y empezó a caminar hacia el Hogar de Pony, de pronto vio su amada colina y su padre árbol y empezó a correr hacia ese lugar, el viento soplaba y le movía el cabello y le enfriaba sus mejillas que estaban calientes de el ejercicio que estaba haciendo al correr. Cuando por fin llego a la cima de la colina miro su amado Hogar de Pony estaba como siempre había estado desde que ella lo recordaba de niña. La chimenea encendida y humo salía de la chimenea, el viento soplaba con fuerza y Candy miro al cielo y pensó en todas las personas que le habían prometido estar ahí con ella y que ya no estaban. Pensó en Anthony, en Stear, y en Terry. Al pensar en Terry pensó como sería su vida al lado de Susana y pidió a Dios que encontrara la felicidad al lado de Susana pero por otro lado pensar en Terry que había sido su primer amor de adolescente adulta le provocaba una profunda nostalgia y prefería ponerlo en un baúl de memorias que son mejor no recordar. Mientras Candy pensaba eso escucho a lo lejos la melodía escocesa que Anthony tocaba y que también el príncipe de la colina toco la primera y única vez que ella lo miró.

Candy volteo a ver de dónde venía la melodía y miro la figura de un hombre vestido con el traje escocés tocando la gaita. El corazón de Candy se aceleró, y a medida que el hombre se acercaba la figura fue tomando forma para que Candy se diera cuenta que el que tocaba la gaita era Albert. Candy sostenía en su mano la insignia que había guardado por años la insignia de la familia Andry que Albert había dejado perdida la primera vez que la miró. Luego vio que del lado derecho Albert tenía la misma insignia de la familia Andry que brillaba con su traje para Candy era como ver una visión de su príncipe siendo un muchacho ahora convertido en un hombre. Candy comprendió que su príncipe de la colina que ella había conocido y amado platónicamente todos esos años era Albert. Detrás de Albert venían Archie, Annie y Paty acompañándolo.

Albert se acercó a Candy y Candy dijo:

Candy: "El príncipe de la colina"

Albert: "Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras"

Candy: "Tu eres mi príncipe?"

Albert: "Fui el príncipe de una pequeña niña que lloraba desconsoladamente en esta colina hace muchos años, pero no puedo decirte si hoy soy tu príncipe"

Candy: "Siempre has sido mi príncipe solo que estaba demasiado ciega y no podía verte. Por fin conocí a mi príncipe de la colina"

Albert: "Y dime aún soy tu príncipe?"

Candy miro al suelo confundida por tanta emoción tantas cosas que estaba descubriendo de Albert y en realidad había una mezcla de sentimientos y no podía responder eso tan fácilmente.

Candy: "Albert, siempre serás mi príncipe de la colina, pero si eres el príncipe de mi corazón no lo puedo decir"

Albert: "Siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar la respuesta"

Albert abrazo tiernamente a Candy y Candy devolvió el abrazo a Albert. Luego ambos caminaron hacia el Hogar de Pony donde la señorita Pony, la hermana María y los niños los esperaban con una gran mesa y una comida deliciosa que Albert había mandado a preparar para todos los niños y para Candy. Todos tomaron su asiento y la señorita Pony pidió a Candy partir el pastel, mientras Candy partía el pastel Clin trató de tomar un pedazo pero Candy le reto y le dijo que no debía tomar un pedazo aun. Al poner el pedazo en el plato Puppet tome el pedazo y salió corriendo para compartirlo con Clin mientras Miena corría y ladraba detrás de Candy.

Annie, Paty, Candy la hermana María y la señorita Pony sirvieron la comida y bebidas para todos los niños y niñas del hogar de Pony aquella fue una tarde muy feliz para todos, aunque Paty en su corazón tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado estaba muy feliz que su gran amiga Candy estuviera tan contenta pero por otro lado sentía una inmensa soledad de pensar que Stear no estaba ahí para compartir ese momento y que jamás estaría con ella de nuevo. Paty sonreía pero sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza que aun había en su corazón. Candy estaba feliz porque toda la gente que amaba estaba ahí con ella pero en su corazón también al igual que Paty había nostalgia por las personas que le había hecho promesas de estar ahí con ella y que tampoco estarían jamás.

Todos pasaron una excelente velada, comieron, cantaron, bailaron y rieron luego llego la noche y la Señorita Pony la hermana María habían hablado con el señor Cartwirght dueño de la tierra donde estaba el Hogar de Pony para que diera posada a los invitados ya que en el Hogar no habían tantas habitaciones ni camas para hospedarlos a todos. Pronto anocheció y Archie, Paty, y Albert fueron a la casa del señor Claright mientras que Annie y Candy permanecieron en el Hogar de Pony junto a los niños recordando viejos tiempos.

Aquella noche Albert estaba feliz. Feliz de estar lejos de la ciudad de Chicago, de las reuniones de los almuerzos con ejecutivos y de los bancos sobre todo de la tía abuela Elroy. Sin embargo sabía que aquellas vacaciones no podían durar mucho porque él debía regresar a sus compromisos. Cerró los ojos y pensó en el rostro de Candy. Su sonrisa tan alegre que tenía durante el almuerzo con los niños y sus ojos verdes llenos de bondad. Albert sabía que él era 8 años mayor que Candy pero en aquellos tiempos eso no se veía mal y pensó que con la única persona que él podía ser su verdadero "yo" era con Candy. Con todas las demás personas era un personaje, en ocasiones un empresario, en otras un elegante señor de sociedad, el que toma decisiones importantes, etc pero solo con Candy podía recostarse en el pasto del parque al lado de Puppet y Clin y ser simplemente él. Albert pensó mucho aquella noche como había empezado su relación con Candy. Había iniciado como el protector de una pequeña niña a quien la mayoría despreciaba por ser huérfana, y él se había convertido en su protector, pero eso de cierta forma había cambiado. Candy se había convertido en una joven dama que tenía una carrera, que había cuidado de él cuando nadie se quiso hacer cargo mientras tenía amnesia, y que había asumido responsabilidades de adulta por él. Candy ya no era esa pequeña niña que necesitaba ser protegida todo el tiempo, de cierta forma en ocasiones Candy lo había protegido a él.


End file.
